1. Field
This application relates to push-up devices, specifically to such devices which use resistance bands.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for performing push-up exercises or the like. With the increased consciousness of overall health and conditioning, exercising has become very important in todays society. Exercise can be achieved through a wide range of activities including swimming, running, and weightlifting.
The push-up is an exercise that has long been recognized as a required regimen for every athlete's workout program. There are many devices being marketed or proposed that relate specifically to push ups, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,025 B2 to Hauser et al. Hauser discloses a rotating push-up handle device that enables users to perform a push-up with a twist motion. However the device is limited to the user's body weight and does not offer varying challenge levels of resistance to effectively strengthen chest, arms, abdominals, and upper back muscles. Another push-up exercise device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,380 to Duty. Duty discloses a push-up handle device that requires an individual to perform push-up exercise routines that may incorporate resistance upon usage. However among other deficiencies the Duty push-up Device lacks varying challenge levels of resistance. Although the Duty push-up device does provide resistance it's overall design increases the risk of injury to the upper neck.